Rim
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Tsukumo (ツクモ) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = りむたろ |officialromajiname = rimutaro |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 04|birthyear = |birthref = NND community profile |status = Active |years = 2012-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 19661230 |mylist1 = 34346799 |mylist1info = main |mylist2 = 34347092 |mylist2info = collab |mylist3 = 34553253 |mylist3info = help others |nicommu1 = co1376791 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Rio |otheractivity = |country = }} Rim or Rimutaro (りみたろ) is an with a calm, slightly nasal yet smooth voice which is described as a shota. He can sing in wide ranges with different types of music, well modulate his voice from deep tone between low and mid-range to high range. He has a rich legato as seen in in his cover of "Kare no Kanojo" . He can easily sing in high tone, somehow can be misheard as a female voice as in his cover of "Totemo Suteki na Rokugatsu Deshita" . Rim sings a remarkable number of songs in 's Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai Ren'ai Series; he has 5 covers in 2 years. His most popular songs is the cover of "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" ; it reached nearly 110k views as of June 2016. He received many praises from fans because of the lyrics including utaite names only. This success leads him to make another cover in the same style, also for other popular anime song "Hanna Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" . However, it cannot get high views in a short time like the first cover. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # (Released on December 31, 2016) Collaboration Units * Rimujiro (りむジロー) with Umejiro * Member of mono palette. with Yukimi, @gain and 3bu List of Covered Songs (Phantom Thief Kubozono Chiyoko Absolutely Never Makes a Mistake) feat. Unaghi and Rimutaro (chorus) (2012.10.31) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.11.08) (set in private) # "Flight Time" (2012.11.17) (set in private) # "Mr.Music" feat. Watanuki, Makoto, Yuukun, Sakuya, Rimutaro, Sayu and Haruco (2012.12.31) # "Ton Ton Mae!" (Tap, Tap, Forward!) feat. Sanahara and Rimutaro (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2013.01.21) # "Boku no Suki na Hon" (My Favorite Book) - 's Acoustic Arrange- feat. Rim and Shikt (chorus) (2013.09.18) # "Irony" feat. Rim and Daikyoukin (chorus) (2013.11.16) # "Replicant" (2015.12.08) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -Piano Arrange- feat. Rim and Rio (2014.01.13) # "Kare no Kanojo" (His Girlfriend) feat. Rim and Shikt (2014.02.21) # "Kokuhaku Rival Sengen" (Confession Rival Declaration) (2014.02.24) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.17) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) -another story- (2014.05.21) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.03) # "Aji no Nai Candy" (Non Taste Candy) feat. Soa and Rimutaro (chorus) (2015.09.19) (not in mylist) # "Ima Suki ni Naru." (Right now, I'm Falling in Love.) (2014.12.05) # "Peter Pan Syndrome" -Piano Arrange ver.- feat. Rio and Rim (2014.12.22) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2015.02.24) (not in mylist) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) -Piano Arrange ver.- feat. Rio and Rim (2015.03.02) # "Blessing" ✡ new stars edition feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rim and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Sugar Song to Bitter Step" (Kekkai Sensen ED) -only utaite name- (2015.07.18) # "Natsu no Owari, Koi no Hajimari" (The End of Summer, The Beginning of Love) (2015.09.13) (not in mylist) # "Koiiro ni Sake" (Blooming into the Color of Love) (2015.03.29) # "Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) -only utaite name- (2016.04.25) # "Kirawaremono no Uta" (Hated Person Song) (2016.10.06) # "Fragile" (2016.12.02) # "LIAR DANCE" (2017.01.04) # "Totemo Suteki na Rokugatsu Deshita" (It Was A Very Beautiful June) (2017.02.19) # "Camellia Complex" (2017.10.30)}} Songs on TmBox Commercially Featured Works Discography Gallery Illust. by Yurochi (ゆろち) |Rim ga Suki.png|Rim as seen in his cover of "Kimi ga Suki" |Rim no Suki na Hon.png|Rim as seen in his cover of "Boku no Suki na Hon" |Rim - Yukimine.png|Rim as seen in his cover of "Yukimine -Piano & Strings ver.-" |Blessing New Stars Edition - Rim.png|Rim as seen in his collab cover of "Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" Illust. by ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |RimRL.jpg|Rim in real life, as seen on his twitter icon |RimRL2.jpg|Rim in real life, as seen on his twitter }} Trivia * He uses AT-2020 concender and UA-55 interface. External Links * Twitter